zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx
A Jinx, also known as Curse, is a recurring ailment in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Typically when Link is jinxed, he is unable to draw his sword, making him easier to be harmed. Bubbles tend to have the ability to jinx Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Link will become jinxed if he comes into contact with a flashing Bubble, disabling him from using his sword for several seconds. The jinx can be undone immediately by playing the Recorder. In the Second Quest, there are also red and blue Bubbles. If Link touches a red Bubble, he will remain jinxed until he comes into contact with a blue Bubble; this sometimes necessitates leaving the room and finding a room which contains a blue Bubble. He can also regain the use of his sword if he visits a Fairy Pond, drinks the Water of Life, or acquires a Triforce Shard. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link will become jinxed if he comes into contact with a Blue Bubble causing him to glow blue. The effect of a jinx prevents him from drawing his sword; however, Link can still use the Great Fairy's Sword as it is used with the C buttons instead of the B button. Link's alternate forms are unaffected by the jinx and can attack normally. The jinx lasts one minute, but can be undone immediately by playing the "Song of Storms", using a Blue, Green, or Red potion, Milk, Chateau Romani, or a Fairy. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link will become jinxed if he comes into contact with a Bubble, preventing him from using his sword including the Biggoron's Sword, which is found in a different item slot than the regular sword. Link can become immune to jinxes by equipping a Magical Ring called the Whisp Ring. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link will become jinxed if he comes into contact with a Blue Bubble or the blue fog found within the Earth Temple. Unlike in previous games, when Link is jinxed, he will be unable to use any items at all. While jinxed, blue fog will surround Link. The jinx will only last a couple of seconds, but can be undone immediately by standing in a ray of Sunlight. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Link will become jinxed if he comes into contact with the unpurified water located in the lower levels of the Ancient Cistern. Dark enemies such as Cursed Bokoblins, Cursed Spumes, Dark Lizalfos, or Dark Keese also have the ability to jinx Link with an attack. When jinxed Link will not be able to summon Fi, dowse, play the Goddess's Harp, or use any weapons including his shield. It also keeps Link from picking up any items including Bombs. The effect will disappear after several seconds or touching fire. Most enemies capable of Jinxing Link have a chance of dropping Evil Crystal when defeated The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Certain enemies encountered in the Den of Trials can place a jinx on Link which prevents him using any of his weapons including his sword. The jinx will wear off after a few seconds. Enemies that can jinx Link are usually "dark" versions of enemies normally encountered throughout the game. The Dark Links at the end of the Den of Trials can also inflict this status. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' & Hyrule Warriors Legends While on the battlefield Hylian Ghosts can Curse the player or allied forces causing a variety of negative effects. Defeating them is the only way to end the curse. Curses can: *Reduces Health *Reduces Rupees *Destroys replenishment items (Hearts, Magic Jars, & Force Gems) *Retreat of an allied faction *Lower morale of an allied faction Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends